Fight Your Own Demons
by LambchopMagee
Summary: John's run away sister returns to help him keep Mammon from reaching the Human plane. She seems to catch the eye of a certain high-ranking demon. OH SNAP. BalthazarxOC.
1. Photographs from the Past

**First off, I love the movie Constantine. I have recently acquired the book, and have been swept off of my feet once more. Such wonders.**

**Anyways, I've noticed there is a lack of Balthazar fics on here, so I'm going to supply one.**

**And now for chapter one.**

* * *

John looked down at the photo to see himself as a boy with a miniature version of himself in the form of a girl. His baby sister, Anastasia, smiled up at him from the photograph, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He smirked lightly, feeling a twinge of nostalgia for the old days. Back before seeing the demons and the ghouls plagued him entirely.

Before Anastasia disappeared and he committed suicide.

It had been years since he last saw her.

She saw things, too. Must've run in the family. She would always climb into his bed and sleep, instead of staying in her own room. Her big brown eyes would be rimmed with tears, her shaggy, long black hair would always be a terrible mess, and she'd shake like an earthquake. But that was when she was but a small child.

She'd be in her mid twenties, now.

He set the photo down and took a long drag of his cigarette.

"So, John, are you ever gonna tell me about the girl in the picture? How many times have I seen you stare at that thing, ten, maybe twenty times a day?" Chaz looked at John from the driver's seat.

John coughed a couple of times into his sleeve and put the picture back into his coat pocket. "Maybe some other time."

"You say that every time I ask about her. What was she, an old friend, cousin, maybe a sister?" John stared at Chaz with a deep intensity at the last part and told him to pull over.

"What? Was it something I said?" Chaz asked confused as John slammed the door in his face.

John walked up to the shabby apartment building and caught sight of Father Hennessy looking rather frazzled. "I think…I think I found you one, John."

* * *

Stazzi stared at the TV screen in the dirty café and slurped from her frappuccino nonchalantly. The captions on the screen couldn't seem to catch up with the people speaking, and that bothered her more than almost anything.

She pulled out a picture from her worn out leather jacket and smiled at it lovingly. It was a photo of her and her brother, John.

"Oh John… I'm so sorry I ran off…" She whispered, lightly trailing her finger over his boyish face. She missed her big brother. But she felt she had no choice. Back then, she thought the source of her _Sight_ was John. She was so convinced that running away without leaving a trace would make it all go away. Hell, she only saw them when she was with him, so he must've been the one to cause it. But as the years went by, she slowly realized it had nothing to do with John being near. It turns out it's worse when he's not around. She wanted to go back home, she missed her Johnny-boy.

That's when she heard he had been committed to a mental institute, and then tried to kill himself. And being that young of an age when this shit went down didn't help. She didn't know what to do. Stazzi thought going back would make it all worse. So she continued with her new _life_, so to speak.

She stared at the picture longingly and sipped some more of her frappuccino.

"Hmmm…" She lit a cigarette and pulled the nearby ashtray towards her. "Looks like I'm going to L.A."

* * *

**So that is chapter one. I'm trying my best to follow the movie/book. You'll see the similarities between John and Anastasia (Stazzi) soon enough, if you haven't noticed some already. The only real difference (minus gender) is that John seems to be a huge pessimist, and Anastasia has a bit of a better humor. Still dark, but a tad more optimistic.**

**Thank you for reading, and reviews would be appreciated.**

**- Becca**


	2. Theological Society

**Chapter two.**

**Forgive me if this story seems jumbled at any point, I'm a bit of a scatter-brain. Also, I'm going more by the book, since I have it handy. I sadly do not own the movie. There are minor differences in the book.**

**Constantine is a Vertigo comic and the movie belongs to Warner Bros.**

**I own Stazzi.**

* * *

Stazzi slowly dragged her feet to the Theological Society, hoping she could somehow catch John there. She had heard many rumors in the past night of John Constantine. She even managed to find Midnite's bar. _What a lucky night_, she thought with a slight chuckle.

As she entered the building, she tugged off her sagging and soaked red knit beanie and stuffed it into her saddle-bag-like purse. A closer look at this purse would uncover an assortment of pins and relics of many religions stuck into it. She itched at her left wrist, where a new tattoo of an intricately designed ankh was placed. The wooden rosary she had wrapped around her right wrist clinked against the studs on her dirty, fingerless knit gloves.

Stazzi made her way to an altar and knelt, disguising herself as a simple civilian coming to pray, and kept an eye out for anyone that looked like what she imagined John to look like nowadays.

A man in a long black suit-like coat came striding in; the scent of tobacco trailing behind him, and Stazzi looked up. A woman with dark brown hair and clothes that convinced Stazzi she was a cop of some sort was there, as well, and even though Stazzi couldn't hear the conversations, she could tell the woman was annoyed with the rudeness of the man.

Stazzi couldn't resist raising an eyebrow when she finally recognized the other being among them. An androgyne, both with feminine and masculine features, walked towards a fireplace, the man in the black suit following behind.

"Gabriel…"

* * *

**Short chapter, yes, but it's a school night, and WHAT DO YOU KNOW; I'm still in school. **

**So, I'm off to bed, since it is past midnight now.**

**Sweet dreams, my pretties.**

**- Becca**


End file.
